Apparatus for hanging and fastening siding panels are known. These apparatus allow siding panels to be positioned in an overlapping fashion and fastened to a structure, such as a house. These apparatus, however, are either cumbersome or allow gaps to exist between overlapping siding panels. The existing gaps allow wind between the siding panels, which can pull fastened siding panels off of a structure. The gaps also allow foreign objects to get between the siding panels, which can damage the siding panels, as well as the structure to which the siding panels are attached.
The present invention is a spacer for hanging and positioning siding panels for fastening to a structure. Siding panels made of fiber cement are commonly used, and are used as an example throughout for illustrative purposes only. Comparable types of siding made of other materials may also be used in conjunction with this invention.
One embodiment of a spacer for hanging and positioning siding serves several purposes. The spacer will allow siding to be installed with the efforts of only one person, reducing the expenses associated with installing, for example, fiber cement siding. The spacer will also allow for the fiber cement siding to have a more aesthetically pleasing appearance by allowing the visible portion of the spacer to be removed after installation. The spacer will also allow one fiber cement siding panel to be in contact with an adjacent fiber cement siding panel, reducing the potential for winds to pull a fiber cement siding panel away from its attached structure.
One embodiment of the spacer is made of plastic. This embodiment allows one or more spacers to be attached to a first fiber cement siding panel. The configuration of this embodiment allows a second fiber cement siding panel to be positioned onto the spacer(s), with the spacer(s) attached to the first fiber cement siding panel. This allows for the second fiber cement siding panel to be attached to a structure being sided, while being supported by the spacer(s). After the second fiber cement siding panel is attached to a desired structure, this embodiment allows for the spacer(s) to be mostly removed such that any remaining portions of the spacer(s) are unseen when the outside of the fiber cement siding panels is viewed. This embodiment of the spacer allows the first fiber cement siding panel to be in contact with the second fiber cement siding panel due to the portions of the spacer(s) being removed.
Another embodiment of the spacer has a support piece attached to a top piece. The top piece has a ridge extending from it. The support piece, top piece, and ridge are configured to form a hook. The hook of this embodiment allows the spacer to attach to a first fiber cement siding panel, with the first fiber cement siding panel having been previously attached to a structure being sided. The spacer has a break point located along the top piece, allowing for the removability of a portion of the spacer. The support piece of this embodiment also has a shelf piece extending from it in a direction opposite that which the top piece extends. This embodiment of the spacer also has a brace connected to the support piece and the shelf piece, further supporting the position of the shelf piece. The shelf piece has a ridge extending from it.
When this embodiment of the spacer is attached to the first fiber cement siding panel, the spacer is in position to allow a second fiber cement siding panel to be placed onto the shelf piece of the spacer. The ridge extending from the shelf piece is positioned at a distance from the support piece to allow the second fiber cement siding panel to fit onto the shelf piece between the ridge and the support piece. The ridge extends far enough from the shelf piece to keep the second fiber cement siding panel from sliding off of the shelf piece. While positioned on the shelf piece, the second fiber cement siding panel can be attached to the structure being sided. Upon attachment of the second fiber cement siding panel, this embodiment allows for the removal of a portion of the spacer. In this embodiment, the shelf piece extends beyond the ridge extending from the shelf piece such that the portion of the shelf piece extending past the ridge may be struck with an object, such as a hammer, for example, causing the spacer to separate at the break point. This allows for a portion of the spacer to be removed. Only the ridge extending from the top piece and a portion of the top piece will not be removed, and will remain on the first fiber cement siding panel. When the shelf piece is struck, the removable portion will fall from behind the second fiber cement siding panel such that the remaining portion will be unseen due to the configuration of the fiber cement siding panels. With the portion of the spacer removed, the second fiber cement siding panel is in contact with the first fiber cement siding panel such that there is at least one point of contact between them.
It is appreciated that at least two spacers per fiber cement siding panel can be used, depending on the length of the cement fiber siding panels, allowing one individual to install the fiber cement siding. The spacers may be positioned along a fiber cement siding panel such that when another fiber cement siding panel is placed onto the shelf pieces of the spacers, the fiber cement siding panel placed onto the spacers is secure from tipping at either end.
Additional features and advantages of the spacer will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrated embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. The exemplification set out herein illustrates embodiments of the invention, and such exemplification is not to be construed as limiting the scope of the invention in any manner.